KoHo - Smile
by 00EmotionallyHelpless00
Summary: Korea comforts Leon from overdoing his job, but now that Leon's in so bad condition, he can't do it. Leon is tired, Yong soo worried and Yao mother-ish. Romance and something else. Rated M to be safe
1. Smile - chapter 1

_It has been a while…_

Yong Soo looked up at the lonely looking night sky thinking.

_Yes…. It certainly has… since… since…_

"Since what?" Leon asked suddenly behind his lover. Yong Soo jumped in a surprise and turned towards the calm voice. "I…" He blushed a little and looked down at his gloves which weren't much of a help to him in the cold air. "I could hear you y'know"

Leon smiled.

_Ah… that smile… It's been a while since I've seen that happy expression on his face_

Leon…

~~Few months back~~

The Korean acted like a kid, he just couldn't leave Leon alone. "Korea! I'm doing my work! Will you _please_….?" "Eh?" Yong Soo suddenly stopped the childish running around the room and looked at Leon like he had said something in some real weird language only Leon himself knew about. "I said get out" It was obvious the Cantonese was getting a bit pissed… Well, whose fault was it again? "No you didn't, you sai-" "De? It's not like it matters as long as I get you out of here!"

There was a long silence and much to Leon's relief, Yong Soo actually obeyed. But even Leon knew better. It wasn't without reason Korea came to annoy him so much. Leon hadn't slept or really eaten properly lately and he'd become more and more grumpy. Korea on the other hand worried for him like hell, he just didn't know how to tell Leon the right way.

Leon got back to his paper work. "Stupid little brother..."

On the other side of the door Korea sat leaning to a wall and playing with his over sized sleeve.

_It's not like I'm doing anything wrong, right?_

"Hong?"

"Leave me alone!"

….

Long silence.

"Hong?"

…

"HONG?!"

"What?"

"Are you okay?"

Leon stopped his work and turned to look at the door

"What do you mean? I think I'm perfectly…."

"Usotsuke" ((Liar))

"Eh?" Leon stood up and walked to the door placing his hand against it and leaning against the door.

"I'm worried about you"

"It's no big deal I'm fine…"

_Oh are you now?_

Then Korea fell silent. Leon opened the door to see if Yong Soo was asleep. When he opened the door his eyes met with the saddest expression he had ever seen.

"Utoto?" Leon made a little sad face himself seeing those eyes. The Korean grabbed the Cantonese's hand pulling him down on the floor and hugged him tightly.

"Eh?" Leon was blushing slightly. He had those hopeful thoughts in his mind

_Care_

_Love_

_Lo-ve_

_The kind of love….._

_like between_

_a husband…._

_and a wife_

_or_

_maybe…._

_maybe…_

"Leon… Don't overdo it… you look like shit, you haven't slept or eaten properly for a few weeks… months… I don't know… but… I'm worried…"

_Love…._

He nodded. Leon nothing but nodded and then, unconsciously, he kissed him. Leon kissed Yong soo.

_Let me care about you. Let me hold you. Let me love you. Let me __**smile.**_

~~~Present~~

Leon wrapped his scarf around his neck and hugged Yong Soo from behind. "You told me that I should stop thinking about it…."

"About work?"

Leon nodded. "But… you know, I think it's supposed to be done so-" Leon's eyes widened when Korea gave him a warm kiss sliding his tongue in.

Yong soo had closed his eyes already. "Mhmm…" Leon moaned when the skillful tongue explored his mouth. Korea closed the distance between the two of them and pushed his knee to Leon's crotch. That was when Leon broke the kiss "Ah!" Leon panted blushing. "St-stop… we're outside…" Yong Soo pushed Leon against a tree and rubbed his knee slowly in Leon's crotch. "Ahh~ Ahh~ wai—" "We'll think about your work later… We can do it when you're fully recovered" Then the Korean stopped his lover's abusing and sat on the snow in front of Leon.

"Now… What you wanna do?"

_Shit. Shit. Shit._

Leon opened his eyes slowly looking that all-so-innocent Korean in front of him.

_You bastard… you did that on purpose._

"I…" Leon started.

_You just want me to have sex with you, ne?_

"I want to…" Leon blushed and looked away.

_No… It's me who wants to do it…_

Yong Soo laughed. "You don't have to say it… I helped you remember"

Leon looked at Yong with confused expression.

"You haven't forgotten have you?" "The lovely fun we had before you got that job of yours" Yong Soo smirked playfully.

_No. He definitely did this on purpose…_


	2. Smile - chapter 2

"Why didn't you take a scarf, Hong?" The Cantonese snapped out of his thoughts. "Huh?" He looked at the Korean.

"You're gonna catch a cold like that" Leon shook his head a no "It's okay, I don't have one anyway" "You can have a part of mine" Yong Soo said with a little happiness in his voice.

Once again The Korean had made his lovely big brother blush by mere words. "But… that's… we're… in Seoul, it's not like anyone's not going to see us.." This made the Korean chuckle.

_I've heard,_

_there's always a responsibility_

_to everything you do_

_I decided to love you, then…_

The Cantonese sighed in defeat. "But… I'm not even cold.. You don't have to" The Korean loved how his brother wasn't so sure of him around Korea, so just to tease, he didn't listen. He placed part of his scarf around Hong's.

"Eh?" Leon blushed more than he had. "Ko-Korea… we're you list-" He gave Leon another kiss. "Shhh… don't worry, it's not like you're ashamed to be with me in public, _right?_" the 'right' rolled off Korea's tongue to Hong Kong's red ear making the Cantonese blush more than he thought he could. "Ko…Korea…".

Back home Leon went straight to bed.. "Thank god we're home already…" The thoughts of about an hour ago were running around in his head.

Yong Soo was making some evening snack for the both of them. The butter on the frying pan made a loud noise under the eggs, but not loud enough to cover the fancy ringtone that began to ring suddenly from Korea's pocket.

"huh?" He took out his phone, which had a picture of the Korean flag on the back of it. "Aniki?" He answered to his oldest brother Yao as he flipped the eggs with the frying pan.

"you said Hong Kong is gonna stay for a couple of nights at your house, aru! It seems to me that he's-". Yong Soo took out the cheese and scattered it on the eggs. "Yeah, I know brother China, but he wanted to stay here and live with me."

Yao snapped and started to yell to the phone. "I won't take that bullshit, aru! I'm coming to your house immediately and drag Hong Kong out of there before you do anything weird, aru!" After that the only thing heard was three loud 'beep's telling Korea that the phone call was over.

"Aniki…"

_then…_

_people around you,_

_they make the responsibility even bigger_

_then why did I want to love you_

_if I knew this._


End file.
